Our World
by Kilanya
Summary: So ninjustus are magic tricks, dead people are alive and Hinata is supposed to be Naruto's fiancée? This is the kind of world Sakura and Hinata ended up in. AU - Rated T for violence and language.


Hey dear readers!

**I'm getting less time to write (school), but I came up with a nice idea, so read and review, want to know if it's worth to continue.**

Also sorry for bad grammar, I'm not native english.

Have fun reading!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The moon hidden behind the clouds. Dipping the world in a sea of darkness.

A pitch black night.

During such a night there were two figures coated in black cloaks in forest. They were running like mad maniacs. So fast, that their legs could break down any minutes. Even if they feel the fatigue, they kept running as if their lives depends on it.

"Hinata!", a female voice was screaming to her comrade who was running few meters ahead of her.

Hearing the scream she turned around, Hinata saw it coming, but couldn't react fast enough. A kunai thrusted in her upper leg. Losing her balance she fell to the ground.

"Ahh!"

Sakura halted in her movements, she flipped around, slided a kunai out of the halfter and throw it to the enemy sitting on the tree. Clearly he didn't let himself killed without putting a fight, so he dodged it. In an instance Sakura focused her chakra in a shuriken and throw it at him. He was still in the air, so dodging was no option for him, instead he blocked it with a kunai, unexpected due to the chakra the shuriken cut through it and pierced straight through in his chest. He fell limbless to ground.

"Let me see."

After watching him for seconds to make sure he wouldn't stand up Sakura hurried to Hinata's side, who was trying to bandage the bleeding around the kunai to stop with a ripped piece from her cloak

"It's alright! We got no time for that, let's keep running!"

"But you're gonna bleed to death if you leave it in there."

Sakura hastily took out the kunai, blood spilled out, green chakra emitted out of her right hand and was put over her wound. Fastly she checked if a nerve or a muscle was damaged, since it wasn't the case, she only healed what was needed to stop the bleeding.

"That will do it."

Hinata nod. "Thanks"

Facing each other after had run around for a long time, they registered for the first time how horrible they looked. Both were still wearing their training outfits, however they were definitively dirtier and had dried blood on several places than they used to be. Hinata's long hair were bound with a simple string and like Sakura's short hair they were filled with dirt, earth and other natural-foundable things (that also counts for insects). Their body were both heavily damaged, uncountable cuts, bruises and scars, several wounds which are still leaking blood. If they wouldn't had worn the cloaks, everything was visible to the naked eye.

Taking her eyes of Hinata Sakura looked around, encased in a forest and unknown to their whereabouts, she asked Hinata with a weak voice while pulling her up.

"Can you use your byakugan?"

Concentrating on her stamina and chakra flow, she tried to activate it, crestfallen. She let out a big sigh, even trying needed some of her left-over chakra.

"Don't think so, I'm running out of chakra."

"Me too. Either we keep running or we're going to hide."

"Then let's choose run!"

After a high pitch scream from Hinata, she pulled Sakura's arm and connected to it her whole body. Out of the forest, but still hidden behind the tree were several enemies closing in. One of them throw a kunai which had grazed Sakura's shoulder. If Hinata hadn't pulled her, it would been her heart.

They were on run again.

* * *

"What did you say!?"

Neji let out streams, invisible ones, anyway he was furious. After finishing the long meeting with the M-C Corp, he was on his way to the Hyuga Corp to report to his Uncle. Since he was still nineteen years old, he was a minor, so according to the law not allowed to drive. Sitting in the backseat of the lamborghini, the chauffeur drove him slowly and safely. Almost dozing in, since it would take 40 minutes from A to B, he jumped up, when he suddenly got a call.

"As I said, Saturday the 30 January, at 2pm, she left the house in a car who belongs to the Yamanaka. After meeting up with her friends, they went to Soho, as known of being the district with many brand stores. In the SPS Mall they left the Channel shop to go to the Louis Vuillton, however due to the crowd, the bodyguards lost her."

While listening again to the explanation, Neji took off his hairgum, long brown hair were flowing down. He also loosened his blue necktie, wearing a black suit wasn't his favorites at all, not comfortable.

"So you're saying..."

"They can't find Hinata-sama."

"Damn it."

Neji throw the phone to the ground, not caring if it was going to break. He needed to vent his anger.

"Chauffeur, to the Main House."

As said, the changed the address in the navigator to the Hyuga Main House. Neji picked up his phone, his white eyes fell to the screen, which was only damaged on the surface, otherwise it was still working.

"Are you still there Tenten?"

"Yes sir."

"What's your location?"

"School Library."

Tenten was Neji's childhood friend, but also ones of Hinata's bodyguard. Today she asked for a rest day, truthfully, she had to finish her essay of 10 pages in history. One page, just one page missing, but the bodyguards needed to screw up by losing Hinata.

"Meet the bodyguards in the mall and report when you have new informations."

"Yes sir." Not visible to his eyes, she saluted on the other side of the phone.

Neji ended the call. Leaning deeper in his seat, he let out a big sigh.

* * *

"Seems like to run was a bad idea."

"I hadn't thought there would be a cliff. My byakugan can't reach over a mile without much chakra and that was a long time ago I used it. If we hadn't been followed, we would have a bigger chance."

"Apology accepted, so what are we going to do now?"

"How about die?"

"Hinata, since when have your ideas gone from worser to worst?"

"What else should I suggest? We have no chakra left, they surrounded us. We've been pushed to the edge of a cliff. And those assholes don't even let us talk without throwing whatever they got in their hands."

Indeed were they surrounded, trying to dodge and block all the incoming attacks, but with that amount of enemies it wasn't so easy. Only those attacks who might dangers their lives, they tried to avoid, others just cut here or there. Worst of all, it pushed them nearer to the edge of the cliff.

"Point taken." Sakura mumbled.

At the same time, Hinata's and Sakura's eyes widened and the unknown enemies also stopped.

It was not visible to the naked eye, but the person who bestoned his presence upon us, he wasn't just a minor character. He was someone to fear, that was what his immense chakra screamed out.

The girls were breathing hard, even so they stood side by side in a battle stance.

"Hinata I got a bad feeling."

"You're not the only one."

He walked towards them, soon that person's silhouette was recognizable, still nearing. Sakura's body went stiff, her mind blanc. She stared in his eyes, bloody-red eyes. Those eyes who never had left her mind, imprinted to the deepest of her soul, never being able to feel any peace, just because of those eyes.

He lifted his arm and pointed at the girls. Red chakra surrounded his hand in a sphere.

"Goodbye.", he said with a cold voice. Instantly the chakra turned to fire and like fireballs aiming for the girls.

Instinctively Sakura grabbed Hinata's upper arm and thrown them both backwards. However they felt the ground.

Instead the red eyes vanished behind the cliff.

They were falling.

* * *

"Did you find her?"

"No sir."

"Keep searching!"

It had been hours since he started the search. Now it was 11pm, outside should be dark, but within the Main House's Security Headquarters there were no windows. Neji made it to the currently noisiest place, while he was walking back and forth, hoping to find a hint in one of the monitors.

"Neji!"

The main door had been opened, which normally the securitas and bodyguards or those who had a badge came in, however this time it was an unexpected guest.

"Naruto! What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Naruto hurried in, only wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans, he had given his winter jacket to some maids. He doesn't remember, or even care.

"What do you mean with what? I'm asking you where is Hinata!"

When Naruto had laid his ocean blue eyes on Neji, he went straight to him. Facing each other they started a heated conversation.

"I already told you on phone that she went missing."

"That doesn't help! Did she run away? Was she kidnapped? Where is she now?"

"The location is unknown, the situation is unknown. We watched all the surveillance camera in the mall, however there were no sign of kidnappers. It was as if she just disappeared in air. Let me show you."

Neji ordered some guy to show the recording during the disappearing of Hinata in five different perspective. When the videos was played, the room became unlikely silent.

"That doesn't makes sense." Was the only thing Naruto said after he watched it.

"As you can see, two people stood in front of her in camera 2 and 3. Camera 4 shows from a top view, and like by camera 1, she disappeared right after that horde of red dressed women passed her. Camera 5 shows from the front, also a group of red dressed women. At exactly the same time, when she disappeared, she was surrounded by red dressed women. But seeing from the top view, she - vanished."

_BAM_

Naruto hammered his fist to the table. He intensively stared at the monitor.

"What about the options? Like an edited recording or hidden trap door?"

"Tenten went to search investigate the place, no unusual sign. Also no red dressed women there. We also like to believe that it might be just a editing, however, do you see that?"

Naruto looked at what Neji pointed to.

"Ino…"

"That's right, just right after that, as you can see in the recording, Ino was surprised, she was the first one to report to us. Her exact words were, that she just dissapeared when they walked to the next shop. Cutting short also, that Hinata was standing beside her in one moment and in the next she was not."

"I don't believe in supernatural phenomena! Damn Hyuga, what exactly happened!?"

Naruto grabbed Neji by his collar, pushing few steps back..

"Calm down. We suspect the Uchiha behind this."

Instead of letting go, Naruto even grabbed harder.

"First you lose her and then you accuse my best friends family?!"

"It's not like I wanted to, during the disappearance there were several vans with the Uchiha symbol near the mall. Right now it's more important to find her."

Naruto finally let go off Neji.

"Sorry. I .. just.."

"Am freaky."

The voice came from the door. Another even more unexpected guest appeared.

"Sasuke!"

He was wearing jeans and a black shirt, the few buttons one the top weren't fasten, a white vest made a contrast to the his overall dark appearance.

"We came to support the search of your dear fiancée."

At the end of his sentence, Ino also entered the door.

"Uchiha! I told you to wait!"

"I told you to walk faster."

"And I told you that it was impossible with those high heels!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

Ino was still wearing the same teal dress she had in the mall. Seeing her in it, most male would think that women were just crazy to endure the cold just so they could look good.

* * *

"Urgh."

Pain. Just everywhere. Sakura tried to open her eyes.

It was dark.

"Did I die?"

"I hope not or we died together."

"Hinata?"

Sakura slowly sat up. Her head was throbbing, and she felt dizzy. Losing her strength she fell back.

"I got you."

Strong arms helped her to sit up. Feeling the dizziness gone. She opened her eyes again. It was still dark, at least the fullmoon was shining brightly, spending them some light. Her eyes slowly got used to it. She recognized Hinata sitting next to her.

"You okay?"

Hinata was tired. Her lungs were dry from all the running.

"Better, my whole body hurts."

"Then heal yourself first."

"Wha-."

She opened her mouth to ask, however closed it after she saw her own condition. Open cuts, wood stick pierced her body, blood flowing out.

"How did that happen?"

"I actually don't know, when I woke up, I was in your arms. I think you covered the fall."

"Why the high tone by think?"

"Because I don't see any cliffs."

Realizing for the first time that their surrounding was another forest. No cliffs risen over the trees. Nothing the slightest of a high place was noticeable.

"Strange."

Sakura slowly healed some big wounds, knowing that her chakra wasn't enough for all anyway. Feeling a big pain in her back, she asked Hinata to bandage it. It wasn't so easy to heal a place and a wound she couldn't see. Hinata replied that Sakura should turn around, feeling bit confused she shifted a bit.

It was silent for a while, Hinata was treating her wound with ripped cloak bandage, during that time Sakura glanced back, scanning Hinata's body.

"You seems injured. Where?"

"Left leg, I think my leg landed on that stone. I can't move it."

After Hinata was done, Sakura turned back, she fixed the broken bones and closed the blood losing wounds, she healed Hinata's leg.

"Sorry, that's the best I can do for now, as your doctor I should order your bed rest for two weeks. However this situation only screams for leaving as soon as possible."

"You think..?"

"Yes, they might still be near. Still not enough chakra to activate your byakugan?"

Hinata shook her head

"You took some to convert it into green chakra to heal my leg."

"Oh, sorry I'm drained, I forgot to ask for permission."

Hinata stood up. Patting the dirt of her cloths. She stomped her leg to the ground, checking if she could run in case of danger.

"It's nothing new. Can you stand?"

Sakura wiggly stood up.

"Seems I also can walk. Where to?"

Since both didn't know where they are, they chose to walk north.

* * *

"Here coffee."

"Thanks."

Sounds of clicking mouse and tapping on the keyboard were heard, phones were ringing and people talking.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino were sitting around a round table, each with laptop and phone in front of them. Keeping their eyes on the screen, they started a conversation.

"Since we can't solve the sudden disappearance, we should focus on finding her."

"Nice said Sasuke, since the vans left 10 minutes after she disappeared."

Neji glared at Sasuke for a second before returning his eyes to the screen.

"Stop fighting, I've been telling you that she really just disappeared. Err I can't even explain. We walked and talked and when she said that the Louis Vuitton shop in front of us had nice shoe, I was fixed on them. Hinata was giggling and then suddenly silent. When I turned around. She was nowhere."

Hearing the explanation again didn't help at all. It was a puzzle how she vanished, but they were fixed on finding her and that even at 3 am.

"Damn Hinata, where are you?"

Naruto still pissed that his fiancée disappeared, venting his anger on the mouse. Click-click-click..

"Neji-sama!"

One random securitas neared the table, with paper in his hands.

"What?"

"A police report, the description fits Hinata-sama appearance, but we're not sure if it's her, right now she's in a police stationery custody."

"If she looks like Hinata, then it must be Hinata! Bring her here!"

"Tenten is on her way. This is the report."

He gave it to Neji and while reading his mouth parted. Not sure what he should think about it, he just passed it to Naruto. Eagerly he overflow the report and only read out loud the important part.

"Female, teenager, dark-blue hair, white eyes. Several wounds. With a pink haired girl. Also heavily wounded. Trespassed the national park during closing time. Punched a guard. Kicked another guard.. By arrival of the police to take them into custody, she took a police as an hostage... Friendly by offering them water.."

Naruto slowly drifted apart.

"You sure this is Hinata?"

* * *

"Sakura, how are your wounds?"

"Stable."

"You're breathing is quite heavy."

"How can you not in this situation?"

Both were sitting behind bars, after being taken into custody. Those people who call themself Police had put them in here after they willingly followed them. A place, they said, only those who bring trouble to the civilian would land in. That meant criminals, but then why was it so clean, bloodless and neither damaged.

It was simply a police station.

"I don't get it!"

"Sakura calm down."

"Hinata, this is definitely not Konoha or any places we know! I mean nice they gave us water, but then we were put in something that could drive without horses. Those buildings looked completely different. Even if they speak the same language and look the same as human beings, I'm not sure if I call them that.. "

"But you said we should surrender for now."

"Because I thought we would find out more, they came at us as if they would be the boss in the place. They didn't have much chakra present and they were holding something that send electricity through my body! But instead of answers they just put us behind bars. Asking us strange things and laughed when we told them that we fell down the cliff and landed there."

"They were already laughing when we said that we were ninjas."

"Should we also laugh at them, calling themself Policemen?"

"Why aren't we leaving?"

"It's warmer than outside.

Both agreed in silence. Recalling the things they saw, trying to categorize it with things they had seen before, fail.

"Is this maybe the past? Or future?"

Hinata put it to option.

"Hey you! Policemen!"

The one who gave them the blankets to keep them warm came nearer. He was wearing his navy blue uniform, like others in the place.

"Are you now ready to tell us why you trespassed the national park?"

"Which date do we have?"

"Uh what?"

A little baffled he scratched his head.

"Date, which date?"

"31th January 2015."

"It's the same."

While Hinata was speechless Sakura took a slip from her cup, it was water, something she hadn't drank for a long time. Those police people gave them quite mandy bottle after luring them with it, even cloths, which they chose not to wear.

"This is fucking crazy!"

The policeman stared surprised at Sakura.

"You guys are good, cosplaying and also playing those roles. Which anime?"

"Cosplaying? Anime?"

Sakura titled her policeman thought they were pretty in their roles, so he decided to go back to his place, since he didn't expect to get any answers.

"Chief! The guardians for those girls arrived."

"Ah bring her in."

There were several footsteps heard, then a female but steady voice spoke.

"I'm Tenten Ama, we're the bodyguards of the Hyuga Corp. Sorry for the late intrusion, we like to see Hyuga Hinata."

All dressed in black suits, black ties and and black sunglasses.

"Ah yes this way."

A bit intimidated, he showed her in. When she was standing next to the bars, the Chief only pointed in.

"That's supposed to be the Lady of your House?"

Tenten looked in, only to be surprised. In her view Hinata was wearing strange clothes which weren't suited for the cold days, it's still winter. Some visible wounds and bloodstain, anything else was hidden underneath the blanket and cloak.

"Why didn't you treat her Injuries?"

The chief backed away, innocently he hold up his hands open.

"We tried, but each time someone touch them, we needed to send that policeman to the hospital. After three tries, we gave up."

She sighed, not believing that Hinata even was capable of hurting someone.

"Tenten?"

She turned back to Hinata, only to see her shocked look. Unsure to the meaning of her eyes, Tenten answered like she always would.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

Weak and with a sad voice, she asked, in disbelief.

"Aren't you dead?"


End file.
